


Fate

by GabrielZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Boy Who Lived, Lord Voldemort - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: They looked at me as a beacon of hope. They are putting their hopes in lil ol’ Harry Potter. They are expecting me to defeat a dark lord. The most powerful dark lord in centuries. I'm not ready to do that. I don't want to lose, and become his trophy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, people. I haven't write any fanfiction in months, and this was made during lunch break. Sorry for any grammatical mistake, I hope you all enjoy it.

Hogwarts could looks very daunting at night. It’s also a place that could remind you of something unpleasant. The very first time I stepped my feet on this ground, the feeling that I felt was joy. It was glorious, to finally leaving an abusive family behind. I could finally sleep on a proper bed, eat a proper meal, and I could embrace who I am. 

But it wasn't long until I found out about my fate. Maybe it was obvious since the very beginning, but I was just too blind to see the truth. I was eleven when I killed someone with my own hand. I was eleven when I smelled the burning flesh falling of his skin. I was eleven when I burned a man, and watched him as he become nothing but ash. 

I realized that I don't have a home. I don't have a place where I could feel safe. It’s been years since I realized that, and even now, I feel like I have nothing. 

They looked at me as a beacon of hope. They are putting their hopes in lil ol’ Harry Potter. They are expecting me to defeat a dark lord. The most powerful dark lord in centuries. My friends are dead. My family was killed in a burning house. My classmate was arrested for not supporting the dark lord. I am a lone wolf, wandering outside the wizarding world, listening to whispers, and avoiding the truth. 

It was 1998, when I decided to run away. I took the person I care most, as I don't want to lose him. We left Scotland as fast as we can. We apparated from place to place, we used a different identity every now and then. The more days we spent with each other, the more it feels like the war never happen. It feels like a distant memory to us. 

Eventually, we were sick of running away. The whispers, the talks, the news, it keeps coming. Each day it got worst, and we were forced to come back. There was a headline on daily prophet : Where is the boy who ran away?

When I imagined the diagon alley in my mind, holding his hands, and ready to apparate, I wasn't ready to face the world. I wasn't ready to being their hero. But I must do what they expect to do, I need to lead the war.


End file.
